deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruna
Bruna is one of the last remaining Kin. History Bruna was born on Dread Mountain and lived there with the rest of the Kin. However, one day the Dread Gnomes who also inhabited the mountain began to coat their arrows in poison from the Ooze Toad Gellick. This venom worked fast and killed hundreds of Kin in the initial attack. Bruna was one of the few who survived and fled to the winter home for the Kin, the Dreaming Spring, where she lived alongside other survivors and used the water from the spring to visit the mountain in her dreams. However, the Kin could not survive at the spring because they needed the cones of the Boolong trees to breed. Dread Mountain Bruna volunteered to take Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Dread Mountain, along with her friends Ailsa and Merin. They were nearly stopped by Kren, their elderly leader, but the three Kin explained to him that they would rather risk dying for a good cause than remain at the Dreaming Spring to wither and die. After a day of flight, the Kin arrived at Kinrest, the usual resting spot Kin arrive at during their travels from Dread Mountain. Bruna spent the time at Kinrest reminiscing with Ailsa and Merin about how much things have changed since they were younger. The next day, they arrived at Dread Mountain and were assaulted by Dread Gnomes. However, the Kin were experienced at dodging Gnome arrows and managed to land in a forest of Boolong trees. After dropping the companions off, the three Kin stuffed their pouches with Boolong cones to take back to their friends. Later, Bruna and her clan came to Dread Mountain in force when they learned Prin had followed the companions. However, Lief and Jasmine managed to convince the Dread Gnomes to make peace with the Kin and allow them back onto the mountain. Isle of the Dead Bruna, Ailsa, and Prin agreed to take the companions to the city of Tora. Shortly after takeoff, Honora attacked and chased the Kin into Amethyst territory, forcing them to land at Bone Point. After Lief and Jasmine convinced Honora to leave, the group made their way into the Bone Point Lighthouse to use it as a platform to get back into the air. While inside the lighthouse, Bruna and the others saw visions of the last keeper, Red Han, his daughter Verity, and James Gant. The visions especially frightened Bruna and the other Kin, who believed them to be evil spirits. Shortly after taking off from the lighthouse, the Shadow Lord sent a storm to blow the Kin outside of Deltora's borders so the Belt of Deltora would kill Lief. However, Lief and Barda escaped into the sea before this could happen, and the Kin continued to Tora with Jasmine. After depositing Jasmine in Tora, they returned to Dread Mountain. The Sister of the South A flock of Kin arrived from Dread Mountain, carrying emeralds and amethysts to help the sick people of Del. It's possible that Bruna was among them. She latter attended Lief and Jasmine's wedding alongside Ailsa, Merin, and Prin. Anatomy Bruna is one of the larger Kin. Like all kin, she is round and has some kind of fur. Being a female, Bruna has a pouch to carry young. Personality Abilities Trivia References See also * Merin * Ailsa Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Kin Category:Fauna Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations